U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,723 (Beecham Group plc) describes paroxetine hydrochloride hemi-hydrate and its use in treating certain medical disorders. Example 8 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,723 describes the preparation of paroxetine hydrochloride anhydrate as platelets, by crystallization from a water-containing solvent. This material is hereinafter referred to as Form Z. Subsequent repetition of the preparation described in Example 8 has failed to yield any type of paroxetine hydrochloride anhydrate, and there is no clear teaching elsewhere in the document of any alternative route or modification to the process which would generate the anhydrate.
Paroxetine hydrochloride anhydrate is also purported to be disclosed in the International Journal of Pharmaceutics 42, (1988) 135 to 143, published by Elsevier. The anhydrate is said to produced by crystallizing paroxetine hydrochloride from anhydrous propan-2-ol. Subsequent repetition of this process has resulted in a propan-2-ol solvate of paroxetine hydrochloride. That is to say that there is bound propan-2-ol in the product. This bound propan-2-ol cannot be removed by conventional drying techniques such as vacuum oven drying.
Paroxetine hydrochloride anhydrate substantially free of bound propan-2-ol, has not been described in the literature, nor has any method been disclosed which would yield such a product is an inevitable result. A method for preparing paroxetine hydrochloride anhydrate substantially free of bound propan-2-ol has now been found. Furthermore, surprisingly, four new forms of paroxetine hydrochloride anhydrate have been found as have processes for their preparation. These forms are hereinafter referred to as A, B, C and D respectively.